In the last decade, consumers gained electronic or network access to most forms of electronic arts (music, theatre, movies, etc.). However live performances within a physical venue, with or without a virtual extension over TV and/or the Internet, are still a major, highly praised component of the entertainment industry. Even more, the participant to such event now want to be “part of the event” and to actually participate and interact with other participants in such a happening. The participants want to make sure they participate in most of theses events: “I was there at such or such event”. An obvious example of such a trend may be found within, the Electronic Dance Music (EDM) segment of the entertainment industry. Indeed, EDM events now attract from a few hundreds people within dance clubs to literally hundreds of thousands people present at major EDM festivals around the world.
In the last few years, as smart phones and other interactive devices, but also with RFID tags, or even fluorescent bracelets have rendered possible for the participants to physically or virtually attend a selected live performance and to individually and/or collectively interact with any performer and with the computer device used by the performers (Djs, musicians, actors, etc.) to deliver their live or recorded performance.